powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 26: The Nonstop Home Delivery Weapon
is the twenty-sixth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It introduces the Giga Booster, the Carrangers' second team cannon. Synopsis After accidentally sending off the Carranger's new weapon for delivery, Minoru goes on a mad chase to Hokkaido to get it back while the others try to hold firm against a Gorotsuki with an innumerable arsenal. Plot The gang is not happy with Minoru about all the storage boxes in the garage. Natsumi snaps Minoru's suspenders. Minoru explains his cilent is a grandma with a baby in Hokkaido and sent her a basket with a baby stuff and he shows his fellow teammates the invoice. They are not so thrilled. Kyosuke pulls Minoru from his suspenders over to a box. The box has the baby basket and Minoru is surprised. They explain that last night, everyone worked hard. Natsumi welded a new weapon. Minoru was sleeping at the time. Dappu unvieled the Giga Booster and everyone admires it. Natsumi thanks Dappu. Dappu closed the box on the Giga Booster. They make Minoru realized in current time that he sent the wrong box. He imagines the grandma using the Booster Cannon. Minoru surprises everyone by tranforming and grabbing the box containing the baby basket. He runs past Dappu, knocking him down. He tells them of another Bowzock attack. Indeed DD Donmo is terrorizing people. Green is driving the Dragon Cruiser and stops and uses the Auto Navi. He gets a lock on the truck that is delivering the Giga Booster. DD Dormo takes out a catalog and calls for an item. A rocket approaches and shoots down a weapon that glows in his hand. It is a staff with scissors, it grows and cuts a building. The other four Carranger arrive. They fight him with their Viblades but his weapon is way too powerful for them. Red cuts their weapon in half. He blasts with eye lasers. Meanwhile, Green finally reaches the truck but it goes before he gets a red light to stop. Kids start surrounding him. The green light goes off but Green Racer is way too occupied with the kids. They call for their Giga Formula. DD Donmo orders a vest and dons it. They shoot him and his vest absorbs it and reflects it back at them. They are knocked out of their suits. He calls the company again but gets a busy signal. Meanwhile, Minoru tells Dragon Cruiser to go back home and uses a regular car to find the truck. Signalman then stops him. Signalman is shocked to find he is Minoru. He stopped him because he has a box sticking out of his trunk. Minoru is shocked to find Ichitarou on Signalman's Polispeeder. Minoru asks Signalman for his help. Back with DD Donmo, Natsumi watches as he orders yet something else. She reunites with others and talk about the seriousness of the situation. Kyosuke is on the floor, mediating it seems. He comes up with an idea. The others are with him, even though they have no idea what is going on. Suddenly, VR Robo approaches DD Donmo. His delivery rocket arrive sand shoots down the item. VR Robo catches it and throws it into space. DD Donmo is upset and calls for two rockets. RV Robo spins around and deflect its attacks. While they are unable to handle it, Signalman and Ichitarou escort Minoru to his destination as they already are in Hokkaido. Unfortuantely, The truck already left the woman's house. They arrive at the house and are greeted by the woman but unfortuantely the Giga Booster already arrived and the child is sitting on top of it. Minoru imagines the danger of the child pressing the weapon. Signalman approaches the child. Everyone worries as the child nears the activation button. Minoru makes funny faces. The grandma comes up with something. They decide to do a show to distract the child. The child stop crying. Back at the battle, RV Robo has stopped spinning. More items arrive. DD Donmo throws a bannana appeal that became huge and the robo steps on it and slips. DD Donmo throws bombs on them. Back with Minoru and Signalman, they continue doing corny jokes. The baby gets sad again and closer to the button. Minoru and Signalman huddle together but Ichitarou takes the mic and the baby laughs. The grandma goes to pick up the baby. Minoru realizes he is in Hokkaido and far away from his friends. DD Donmo calls for a bazooka. A large box is thrown at him and causes him to fall from the rooftop. Minoru appears from it with the Giga Booster that drives away. Minoru looks out for DD Donmo and he gets a bomb from him. Minoru comands it to go after the Bowzock and it revs up. The bombs make no effect on the new weapon and it flies off from its wheels. In the air, the Booster Jet shoots red laser at DD Donmo. Minoru transforms. Dragon Cruiser arrives and Giga Booster mounts on it. It blasts at DD Donmo as it tried to opening a box. The others reunite and ask how he got he there so quick. Ichitarou wrapped Minoru in the box and Sirender tossed him to the destination. Suddenly, a rocket shoots down his big bazooka. DD Donma is about to use it, but Giga Booster launches into the air, the team use it as the Booster Cannon and destroys DD Donma and his bazooka. Later, Minoru apologizes for the whole ordeal. They are not for forgiving him so easily, Dragon Cruiser's headlights blink in agreement. Minoru is at a lost for words. The four leave him. Minoru smiles at D.C. but he backs up along with the others. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Grandma: *Man: Notes *None of the footage of this episode was used for Power Rangers Turbo. This is most likely due to the bizarre battles which occur due to DD Donmo using a Japanese catalogue to buy it's weapons. **The closest was in the episode Shadow Rangers, where the equivalent of RV Robo must fight a monster that hasn't grown. *Giga Booster gets its own song. *No other Bozwock (Zonnette, Gynamo, Zelmoda, Grotch, and the Wumpers) other than DD Donmo appeared in this episode. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. References See Also (Turbine Laser Introduction) Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa